El festival de los más grandes héroes
by Emperor92
Summary: Bienvenidos a esta gran fiesta. Los invitados son los mas grandes héroes de nuestros animes favoritos. Todos y cada uno serán premiados por diferentes cosas por un servidor. Entra y vota por tu héroe favorito y se parte de esta gran fiesta. Únete, comenta, participa y conoce mas de cerca a tus héroes mas increíbles de series populares, como Naruto, Dragon ball z, One piece, y mas.


**El festival de los más grandes héroes**

 **Capítulo 1: _"La invitación y llegada al gran festival"_**

Era un día normal en la aldea de la hoja, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, las personas iban y venían por las calles metidas en sus asuntos. En la oficina del Hokage, se encontraba el actual hokage Naruto Uzumaki, su esposa Hinata Uzumaki, su amigo y rival Sasuke Uchiha con su esposa Sakura Uchiha y el asistente de rubio Shikamaru Nara. En la gran oficina no había nada fuera de lo común: un escritorio lleno de papeles, en la pared varios retratos de los anteriores Hokages, al fondo del lugar un pequeño sillón para las visitas y al lado del escritorio de Naruto, un portal dimensional. Espera, ¿Qué?

Mientras los adultos hablaban de cosas sin sentido, un portal dimensional se abrió frente a ellos. Desde el portal, se sentía una gran cantidad de poder, pero no era malvada. De repente, una silueta apareció y del portal, un hombre vestido con un elegante esmoquin apareció. Llevaba un antifaz que cubría sus ojos, y en su mano derecha, una carpeta color negro. Al instante, Sasuke preparo su espada, Shikamaru empezó a concentrar sus sombras y Naruto se preparó a invocar a unos clones de sombra.

\- Tranquilos – dijo el sujeto desapareciendo y apareciendo sentado en el sillón del lugar – no soy enemigo y no busco problemas

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto el Uchiha activando su Sharingan

\- Solo soy un mensajero – respondió el sujeto mientras de la carpeta negra sacaba una pequeña tarjeta color rojo con un listón azul – busco al señor Naruto Uzumaki y a Sasuke Uchiha

\- Somos nosotros – dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en su silla y los demás se tranquilizaban - ¿Qué necesita?

\- *suspiro* valla, esta vez no quede tan lejos – dijo el sujeto mientras se mostraba más relajado – perdón por eso, es que es muy agotador viajar entre dimensiones y llegar al lugar correcto

\- ¿Viajas entre dimensiones? – pregunto Hinata sorprendida

\- Si, llevo una semana entregando invitaciones junto a mis compañeros y ustedes son mi última dimensión – dijo el mensajero todo tranquilo – en fin, continúo con mi misión.

Al decir esto, abrió la tarjeta y empezó a leer el contenido de la tarjeta con una voz muy sofisticada.

 _Estimado héroe invitado:_

 _Por medio del presente me permito saludarle_

 _Ha sido invitado al evento más impactante del momento:_

 _"El festival de los más grandes Héroes"_

 _El evento empezara cuando todos los héroes invitados estén presentes. La invitación queda abierta para, el héroe mencionado, su compañero o rival y cada héroe puede o debe llevar a una acompañante para la velada (en caso de que el invitado sea una mujer, deberá llevar a un acompañante hombre para la velada)_

 _Este evento es totalmente gratuito y no deberá pagar por nada durante el evento. Además el tiempo transcurrido en el evento no afectara en absoluto en su dimensión._

 _No está firmemente obligado a asistir al evento, pero será un gran honor recibirlo._

 _Esperamos contar con su presencia_

 _Atte._

 _Su anfitrión_

 _Emperor92_

Después de leer la invitación, el mensajero entrego la invitación a la peli rosa y todos se acercaron a verla. La letra era color negra, pero brillaba. Y la firma del anfitrión resaltaba muy intensamente.

\- ¿Qué piensas Sasuke? – pregunto el rubio a su compañero

\- No veo razón para ir – respondió con su tono normal

\- Nuestro amo – dijo el mensajero mientras se acercaba al portal – no desea obligar a los héroes a venir a su fiesta, pero le complace la idea de premiar sus logros. Además, si en algún momento desea volver, basta con pedirlo y regresara como si nada

\- Podría ser interesante ver a otros héroes – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a su esposa – además, es totalmente gratis

\- A mí me gustaría ver a otras personas de dimensiones diferentes a la nuestra – dijo Sakura igual de emocionada mientras ella y los demás volteaban a ver al Uchiha con cara infantil

\- Tsk. Bien, como quieran – respondió de mal humor

\- Bien, les agradezco su aceptación. Ahora, en la invitación se encuentran sus nombres y debajo un espacio para escribir el nombre de sus acompañantes. Además con la invitación, se encuentra una lista del menú que ofrecemos – dijo el mensajero mientras mostraba la otra hoja

\- Genial, si tienen ramen – dijo el rubio muy emocionado mientras los demás lo veían con cara de decepción

\- Ahora, pueden vestirse como quieran, el evento es formal, pero es a su gusto. Vendré por ustedes a este mismo lugar en la noche. De parte de mi amo, les agradezco que aceptaran - dijo el mensajero mientras entraba por el portal, cerrándose al instante.

\- Bueno, mejor nos preparamos – dijo Sakura muy animada

Las horas pasaron rápido en el transcurso del día. Eran las siente en punto. Los héroes ya estaban listos. Naruto llevaba su típica ropa de Hokage, pero más limpia, Sasuke usaba su ropa habitual, pero se cubría con una capa más elegante que la que usaba a diario; las chicas usaban unos vestidos muy hermosos de una sola pieza; Sakura usaba uno color rosa y llevaba un collar de perlas mientras un aroma a flores de cerezo se desbordaba de ella; Hinata usaba un vestido color violeta con un escote muy revelador, pero llevaba un abrigo por petición de su esposo, un bolso pequeño pero elegante y el perfume que llevaba era de un olor suave de lavanda. Después de un rato, un portal se abrió y de él, salió el mensajero anterior. Con un gesto de su mano, les indico que entraran. Las dos parejas entraron mientras se despedían de Shikamaru el cual les deseaba buena suerte.

Al salir del portal, llegaron a la entrada de un gran salón, el cual parecía un castillo del tipo medieval. El mensajero les entrego una tarjeta donde se veía una marca.

\- Pasen y busquen la mesa con sus nombres. Esta es la tarjeta de llamado. Si desean algo, ya sea una bebida, información o regresar a su hogar, solo presionen la marca en la tarjeta y yo apareceré para atenderle. Pueden convivir con las otras mesas, sin llegar a pelear. Que disfruten la velada – explico el mensajero mientras desaparecía en el portal.

Al entrar, vieron un inmenso salón, lleno de varias mesas y varias de ellas ya estaban ocupadas. Frente a todas las mesas, se apreciaba un escenario un poco elevado con un atril de madera color negro. Los ninjas empezaron a caminar entre las mesas buscando la suya. Hinata y Sasuke activaron su Byakugan y Sharingan respectivamente para buscar sus mesas. Vieron unas con nombres muy raros: _Reservado para: Son Goku y compañía; Reservado para: Yugi Moto y compañía; Reservado para: Ranma Saotome y compañía; Reservada para: Light Yagami y compañía._ Por fin encontraron la suya. Se sentaron cada quien al lado de su pareja. Veían perplejos las otras mesas. En unas había personajes con cuerpos muy fuertes, otros parecían pilotos, incluso vieron a un chico con un traje elegante, pero llevaba una gorra color roja y con él, estaba una especie de ratón amarillo del tamaño de un cachorro de perro, con las mejillas rojas. En eso, vieron a sus vecinos de mesa llegar, con ropas muy diferentes y haciendo mucho ruido.

\- Al fin – dijo un muchacho muy emocionado – espero que sirvan la comida pronto

\- Yo solo quiero un buen trago – respondió un sujeto de cabello verde corto, que llevaba tres espadas a su lado

\- Oigan los dos, dejen de decir tonterías, me avergüenzan – dijo una chica muy bonita con el cabello color naranja

\- Yo solo estoy feliz de que me invitaras Luffy – dijo una mujer aún más hermosa con un vestido muy atrevido

\- Descuida Hancock, después de todo eres una amiga que quiero mucho – dijo el chico con sombrero de paja con una sonrisa muy infantil

\- _¡Kyaaa!, Luffy dijo que me quiere mucho, eso podría significar que algún día podría ser su esposa –_ empezó a fantasear la sexy mujer.

Por otro lado, en la otra mesa, se acercaban los otros invitados, al parecer, estaban vestidos con ropas tradicionales japonesas, aunque se veían muy jóvenes.

\- Este lugar es increíble, aunque no veo a otros que sean como nosotros – dijo un chico con unos audífonos en su cuello

\- Aun así, se siente mucha energía por parte de ellos – dijo otro chico con un cabello muy extraño que terminaba en una punta

\- Eso es, porque cada uno tiene diferentes formas de luchar Ren– dijo una chica dentro de una especia de prisión de hierro

\- No sería mejor si salieras de ahí, Jean – dijo Ren un poco molesto – no pienso mover esa cosa tan pesada

\- Vamos Ren – dijo el primer chico mientras se sentaba – después de todo, tú le pediste que te acompañara

\- Eso es porque no quiso que su hermana lo acompañara – dijo una chica con un vestido muy elegante, que llevaba un rosario muy grande en su cuello – y no tuvo otra opción que pedirle a ella que lo acompañara

\- Tú no te metas Ana – respondió el chico muy molesto y avergonzado

\- Tranquilícese señorito – se escuchó una voz al momento que un fantasma con forma de soldado aparecía detrás del chico

\- Oye Ana, ¿Sentiste esa presencia demoniaca? – pregunto el chico muy serio

\- Si Yoh, una presencia muy maligna, encerrada por un alma muy pura – comento la joven sacerdotisa

\- ¿Crees que se refiere a ti Kurama? – pregunto el rubio Hokage a su compañero que escuchaba la conversación.

\- ELLA DIJO, QUE FUE ENCERRADA POR UN ALMA PURA. NO SOY UN PRISIONERO RECUERDALO – respondió el Zorro dentro de Naruto

\- Lo siento amigo – dijo el chico muy apenado

Mientras, al otro lado del salón, en una mesa, se hallaban varios niños y jóvenes juntos en una sola mesa, acompañados de diferentes criaturas muy extrañas.

\- ¿Estas nervioso Takato? – pregunto un dinosaurio color rojo con su pecho color blanco

\- Solo un poco Guilmon, es increíble que estemos al lado de tantos héroes – dijo el chico un poco nervioso

\- Tranquilo Takato – dijo Tai - recuerda que nos sentamos juntos, para estar en confianza, después de todo somos del mismo universo, bueno casi, ¿Verdad Marcus?

\- Así es – dijo el adolescente muy asombrado – este lugar está lleno de luchadores increíbles

\- Marcus tiene razón – dijo otro chico sin compañero digimon – además, también hay chicas muy bonitas…

\- ¡Oye! Creí que habías dicho que yo era la más bonita – dijo una chica rubia muy enojada mientras lo golpeaba

\- Tranquila Zoe, sabes que Takuya es igual de cabeza dura que Marcus – dijo Yoshino mientras clavaba su mirada en su compañero

\- ¿A quién llamas cabeza dura? – dijo Marcus muy enojado

\- Cierto, el jefe no es cabeza dura, solo un poco presumido – dijo un dinosaurio color amarillo con bandas en sus garras

\- ¿De qué lado estas Agumon?

\- Valla – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos – es increíble que tan jóvenes y ya sean héroes, ¿tú que piensas Saori?

\- Deben ser muy valientes, su cosmos debe ser muy intenso – dijo una hermosa chica con un pelo color morado que llegaba hasta lo más bajo de su espalda – ven Seiya, nuestra mesa está por aquí

\- Claro, fue un gusto conocerlos chicos – dijo el chico que llevaba una armadura plateada muy brillante

\- Ese chico desborda una gran energía – se escuchó otra voz al lado de los chicos

\- Hola, ¿Usted cómo se llama? – pregunto Yuri que se encontraba al lado de Takato

\- Soy el maestro Nueno, pero pueden decirme Nube – dijo un hombre que vestía un traje muy degastado, con un guante color negro en su mano izquierda

\- Maestro Nueno, deje de molestar a esos encantadores chicos, la maestra Ritsuko y Yukime encontraron nuestra mesa – dijo un hombre alto, con un cabello blanco muy largo y con una mirada penetrante y conquistadora

\- ¡Qué guapo! - gritaron las chicas de la mesa

\- Tú eres quien las está molestando con tu presumible belleza – dijo el hombre muy celoso y molesto mientras se despedía de los chicos

\- Ellos sí que se llevan bien – dijo Davis en tono de burla

Por otro lado, en otra mesa, una chica con un cabello rubio dividido en dos coletas, tomaba asiento junto a su novio.

\- Valla, este lugar es increíble, ¿no lo crees Darién? – dijo Serena muy emocionada

\- Ya lo creo, en ellos se ve mucha energía – dijo el chico un poco preocupado

\- Yo creo que Darién podría vencerlos fácilmente – dijo una pequeña con el mismo peinado de Serena, pero de color rosa

\- Chibiusa, nadie te pregunto – dijo la rubia toda enojada – aún no sé porque viniste

\- Porque Darién me invito – dijo la pequeña mientras hacia un gesto de burla hacia la rubia

\- Yo no te invite – dijo el pobre hombre – la invitación decía tu nombre, al igual que Pegaso

\- Eso es cierto – dijo un chico de cabello blanco que estaba al lado de Chibiusa

\- Disculpen, ¿Podrían ayudarnos? – dijo un chico con chaqueta roja y con un cabello castaño muy alborotado – buscamos nuestra mesa pero no la hayamos

\- Por supuesto – dijo Darién – ¿a qué nombre está la mesa?

\- A mi nombre, Soy Jaden Yuki, es un gusto – dijo el chico con mucha energía

\- Por desgracia está a su nombre – dijo un chico de cabello negro con una chaqueta negra

\- No seas malo Chazz – dijo una chica rubia con un traje de academia blanco con líneas azules

\- Creo que yo vi su mesa, un poco adelante – se escuchó la voz de alguien detrás de ellos

\- Muchas gracias señor… ¡guau! – Jaden se sorprendió al ver al personaje detrás de él, una especie de pulpo gelatinoso color amarillo, que usaba un traje como de maestro con una corbata con una imagen de la Luna

\- Pueden llamarme Koro-sensei – dijo el extraño personaje con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Pues, gracias Koro-sensei – dijo Jaden, mientras le agradecía y se retiraba con sus amigos igual de sorprendidos

\- Usted es un tipo muy extraño, pero lleno de culpa – dijo Pegaso al ver al curioso maestro

\- Lo sé, pero así estoy bien – dijo Koro-sensei mientras desaparecía a toda velocidad

\- Este lugar sí que es interesante – dijo Darién con una sonrisa más tranquila

Después de un rato, todos los invitados habían llegado. Varias de las mesas ya estaban llenas y en algunas ya habían servido bebidas. Se oían risas, burlas, gritos, retos y hasta golpes. Todo el lugar parecía animarse. En eso, las luces se apagaron y se enfocaron al escenario principal. Un asistente con antifaz apareció con un micrófono en mano.

\- ¡Bienvenidos sean todos! – empezó a hablar el asistente - ¡Ahora, me gustaría presentarles a nuestro anfitrión y maestro de ceremonias de este gran festival! Reciban con un gran aplauso a Emperor92

Desde atrás del escenario, una gran cortina roja se abrió y apareció un chico de 23 años, llevaba una camisa de vestir color azul marino, un pantalón de mezclilla con zapatos negros, de apariencia robusta y con sencillo peinado. Pazo al centro del escenario con los aplausos, hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento y luego se acercó al atril y tomo una hoja que ahí se encontraba.

\- Buenas noches a todos los héroes presentes – empezó a hablar el muchacho – primero que nada, me presento como Emperor92, pero pueden llamarme Oz. D. (se pronuncia Oz Di). Quisiera decir… - empezó a leer el papel con cara de decepción – mmm, este discurso es largo y aburrido, iré al grano. Todos están aquí por una razón – siguió hablando mientras se alejaba del atril con el micrófono en mano – ustedes son héroes en sus mundos. Algunos son muy jóvenes, otros ya tienen familia y algunos otros siguen su aventura. En fin, yo, como escritor, fanático y con mucha imaginación, doy comienzo a este festival en honor a ustedes, nuestros héroes. Cada capítulo, habrá un premio para cada uno de ustedes, todo dependiendo de diferentes categorías. Todos los lectores de esta historia podrán nominar a sus héroes para cada categoría y se premiara al ganador en cada capitulo

Al oír eso, todos los invitados se quedaron sorprendidos y a la vez nerviosos por los premios que podrían ganar. Las voces empezaron a sonar por todo el lugar.

\- Ahora, antes de que sirvan su banquete, quisiera empezar con mi primer premio – al decir eso, saco un sobre de su manga – este premio es a la mejor frase de héroe. Los nominados son- al decir eso, una gran pantalla apareció detrás de él y el lugar enfoco sus luces sobre el escenario – el primer nominado, Naruto Uzumaki con su frase: _"Este es mi camino ninja"_ ; el segundo nominado, Monkey D. Luffy con su frase: _"Yo seré el rey de los piratas"_ ; el tercer nominado Seiya con su frase: _"Dame tu poder, Pegaso"_ ; cuarto nominado, Goku con su frase: _"Yo soy un Saiyajin criado en la tierra"_ ; y el ultimo nominado, Jaden Yuki, con su frase _"Enciende tu juego"_. Y el ganador es…

Un gran silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar, los nominados pusieron una cara de nervios y angustia, mientras los demás esperaban ansiosos al ganador. Un redoble de tambores se hizo presente mientras Oz D. abría el sobre con el ganador.

\- El ganador… es… ¡Seiya!

Al oír eso, la luz se enfocó en el caballero, que con nervios empezó a caminar hacia el escenario, mientras que Goku sonreía frustrado, Jaden se golpeó la frente con su mano con una sonrisa de derrota, Luffy lloraba con lágrimas graciosas mientras Hancock lo consolaba y Naruto se deprimirá mientras Hinata trataba de animarlo. Seiya llego al escenario donde el anfitrión lo esperaba. Lo abrazo en seña de felicitación y le entrego una pequeña estatuilla color dorada que tenía la forma de una espada que decía héroe. En la base del trofeo se escribía el nombre del ganador y la categoría donde gano. Después, Oz D. lo acerco al atrio para que dijera unas palabras.

\- Pues… - empezó a hablar el caballero un poco nervioso – no sé qué decir, solo gracias por este premio que significa mucho para mí, en especial porque esa frase es la que uso para las batallas. Gracias al anfitrión por esto y a mis amigos, pero sobre todo a ti Saori, que eres a quien protejo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Los aplausos se escuchaban muy fuerte mientras Seiya regresaba a su asiento con el trofeo en mano y dándole la mano a quien lo felicitaba en el camino.

\- Así concluye el capítulo de hoy, esperen con ansias los siguientes episodios y hagan sus votos y nominaciones para los siguientes premios. Sin más, que la fiesta continúe – se despido el anfitrión con una reverencia.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola queridos lectores:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo proyecto, el cual sea de su agrado. Como notaran esto es como los oscares o algo asi. Ustedes pueden participar de la siguiente forma: Yo dire las categorias, ustedes en los comentarios, nominen a su candidato, puede ser mas de uno, para asi elegir al ganador con mas votos. sobre los animes, o personajes que estan participando, ya se dieron una idea de cuales estan ya presentes. no soy un gran conocedor de muchos animes, asi que si agregan a uno que yo no conozca, les informo y yo investigo sobre ese personaje. antes que nada, les digo las siguientes categorias de premios: premio al guerrero con arma mas genial, premio a la compañera mas romantica/enamorada, premio a la tecnica/jugada/estrategia/poder mas debil de todos y premio a peinado mas normal. En fin, espero sus nominaciones y gracias. Tambien los invito a leer mis otras historias.**

 **Que tengan un buen dia.**

 **Atte.**

 **Emperor92**

 **P.D.**

 **Aqui la lista de los animes que agregue, cualquier duda sobre los invitados de cada anime, pueden preguntar en los comentarios. Naruto Shippuden, One Piece, Dragon Ball Z, Yu Gi Oh, tanto el primero, el Gx y el 5Ds, (los otros no, porque no los vi y no me agradan), Shaman King, Saint Seiya, Sailor Moon, Digimon, 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5; Assassin Classroom, Sakura Card Captor, Death Note, Pokemon XY y Z, Nube, el maestro del infierno; Inuyasha, Ranma 1/2, Samurai X, en fin, se me acuerdo de otros, los agrego.**

 **Gracias**


End file.
